Canvas
Canvas(Rainboom) is a Unicorn who was once a traveling painter. He came across Brony Chat and stayed to become a moderator and one of it's longest veterans. He is known for his spurs of randomness, his beret, his soul patch and working along side Kortzlink and Enigma in Brony Chat. 'Personality' Canvas is what you call a free spirit. He lives to enjoy him self. Sometimes his free spirit can be easily mistaken for randomness. His free spirit comes from his love of art. Though don't think he wont give you the time of day. Canvas usually will have time for anypony who comes to him for help. He cares deeply about the Brony Chat herd and is known to always give everypony a fair chance and the benefit of the doubt. Canvas has also been known to know his way around the mares. 'Status' Canvas is right now a full time moderator of the Brony Chat Room and owner of the Brony Chat Tumblr blog. His seconed in command of the blog. Furrydream has been put in charge of running it after the creation of it's pin off blog, Ask Brony Chat. Leaving the main blog to be used for chat and site updates. 'Skills' 'Art' Canvas is known for his artistic skills. Though he has not painted or drawn anything in a while, most of his work can be found in his devianART account. 'Writing' Canvas has recently picked up writing as a new outlit for his creativity. Mostely due to budget cuts. His stories can be found in his Ponyfiction Archive. 'Original Character' Canvas was born in Canterlot. A proud unicorn who was gifted with artistic skill. He mostely grew up with his mother as his father was always out on his job. He discovered his talent when he looked around and noticed he had been drawing random things all day in his room. He would spend hours trying to perfect his work. Years went on before he took up painting and that his when he found his calling in life. It when after his first proud piece that he got his cutie mark. Some called it late blooming but he always felt it was destany giving him time. One day when selling his work out in the city, a piece of his cought the attention of a Canterlot art school master. He was invited to study their and took the offer with much gratitude. When he got their, the feelings he got were much different then the school masters. The other artist did not take to him lightly. It was due to him being a unicorn. They felt that unicorns could not feel the real passion for art if they could just use magic to create it. But Canvas never once used his magic to create his work. It was only his insperation. He had the ability to project a image in his head so he could see it clearly. He would then paint it manually. But not all the ponies at the school believed it. 'The Incident' After a long day of studying, he was anbushed in back of the school. You may think artist are easy going ponies who would not harm a fly but not the same could be said for everypony. Canvas him self was not much of a fighter and to take on multiple ponies was careless. He tried to break free but he was not going anywhere. It was then they removed his horn. It was not clear why they did it but he knew what they wanted. They wanted to make sure that he was going to create any art. It was done the right way. But Canvas would soon get shy about the new look and to this day. Wears a beret on his head to hide the stump that was his horn. 'History' 'The Mind Behind the Pony' Canvas, also known by his pen names, Rainboom, Rainboom96, JWB96, xJWB96x or in his ealier career, JWB9666 is created by John Wayne Barnes Jr. A artist from Pascoag, RI. External Links *http://jwb96.deviantart.com - Canvas' deviantART *http://ponyfictionarchive.net/viewuser.php?uid=88 - Canvas' Ponyfiction Archive *http://ask-bronychat.tumblr.com - Ask Brony Chat